ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sol's St. Patrick's Day Spectacular Special
I made a whole blog about this so if you wanna be in it now too bad. Plot (Sol): Welcome to the SPDSS. (Ben): And I'm doing this for chili fries. (Sol): Yes, anyways, welcome to the show. Today we will talk about green stuff and Irish stuff and stuff I'm not being paid to advertise. (Ben): Today we'll have more guests and stuff than usual- (Random Audience Member): BUT YOU NEVER AVE ANYTHING! (Sol): We don't have an audience in front of us. (Ben): Anyways, we'll have Max, Ben10fan3, Stew, Zon, Catbug, Holly, ZeroZero, a purple leprahcaun that's harder to spell than Eniolurg, some Incursions, and some Revonnahganders. Wait, the Incursions and the Revonnahganders just started fighting, so they're out. (Sol): It's Anhialaarg. (Ben): You sure? (Sol): I think. WHAT, YOU THINK I'D LOOK IT UP? (Ben): Anyways, for our first guess, Zon. Zon is from Zon's Universe, where- (Sol): I got this. Zon, and his friends, go on adventures and things like that. Their biggest and most important quest, though, is to defeat the evil warring Elementals of another planet. Zon is a Vulpimancer who gained the ability to transform into a mutated version of all the Aliens of The Omnitrix. They will travel to other planets, meet other Users and Aliens, and much more. (Ben): Where did you get that? (Sol): From your fansite. (Ben): I HAVE A FANSITE!? (Sol): Let's bring in Zon. (Zon): Hello peoplez. (Sol): Vulpimancers can talk? (Ben): Remember when Kevin wrecked his car? (Sol): Oh yeah, I have it on my DVD. (Ben): YOU MAKE VIDEOS OF MY LIFE? SICKO STALKER! (Sol): So Zon, I understand you can morph into aliens. (Zon): Yup. (Sol): I'm not being paid by you for any of this so I'm gonna torture you It's time for an event! (Zon): Won't you talk more about my show? (Sol): AFTER TORTURE EVENT TIME. (Ben): We'll force Lucky Charms down your throat. (Zon): Why me? (Sol): Because it'll be funny. THE WHOLE REASON OF THIS SHOW WAS TO TORTURE USERS AND SHEET. Rook brings in a whole truckload of Lucky Charms. (Ben): 3... 2... 1... ZeroZero arrives and blows up the cereal. (Sol): WHYYYYYYY? ZeroZero and Zon fistbump. (Sol): Even though I'm reluctant to say this, watch Zon's Universe. (Zon): Or read. (Ben): Now to talk about ZeroZero. You know, he reminds me of my enemies SixSix and SevenSeven. (Sol): The series is about a bounty hero who was trained by Khyber. He goes around and tries to get money. Hey, so are you going to pay me for this? (ZeroZero): Hmm... He raises his gun to Sol's face. (ZeroZero): How about the other way around? (Sol): Yeah, that's okay for me! So watch ZeroZero! (Zon): Or read. And I'm suprised that Ben isn't trying to attack ZeroZero, or the other way around. (Sol): 3... 2... 1... A whole fight rbeaks out: Ben vs ZeroZero. (Zon): Next? (Sol): Read Dactyl 10. It's about a kid who saves the universe and sheet. (Ben): That's my gig! How long has this been going on? (Sol): Well the site's been around since 2009... (Zon): Isn't Paradox gonna go "No Spoilers". (Sol): I believe I can play that part. No spoilers! Zon facepalms. ZeroZero shoots a dart at Ben, making him sleep. (Sol): Now, let's talk about Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse. Ben is now 18, and Azmuth is working on a Ultimatrix 2.0. With new aliens, Ben needs to save the universe once again from Diagon. With old characters and new ones, Ben’s team is growing. As he gathers new aliens in the Omnitrix, he is becoming the ultimate hero. Ben wakes up. (Ben): I'm so happy! (ZeroZero): No spoilers. (Sol): So read Ultimate Omniverse! (Ben): That's all for series? Sol walks off and comes back in a Halo suit. (Sol): Sign up for Ben 10 Red vs Blue today. So you can kill your friends be awesome like me. (Ben): But you're not awesome! Sol walks off and returns normal. (Sol): Now for Stew 10. Stew walks in. (Ben): A boy named Mark Stewart, who has a nickname of Stew, is on a fishing trip with his father, Zach Stewart, when he feels his hook catch something. His dad helps him reel it in, just to find some watch on it. Stew's dad tells him not to put it on, but he does anyways. And doing so, he activates the Omnitrix, becoming the target of an elite squadron of bounty hunters, hired by a single galactic billionaire. Throughout his journey, Stew will meet allies, fight strong opponents, and it will be his life that hangs in the balance. (Sol): It also is in an alternate universe. (Ben): HOW ARE WE HERE? (Sol): Time Room. (Sol): Read Stew 10. (ZeroZero): Now to take over this Time Room! (Sol): What? No! How will I explain the damages! Catbug runs through. (Catbug): CATBUG! Two leprachauns, Max and Semptepiculosis, run in after it. (Max): Wes gots this Catbugs infestations. Max starts firing his shot gun and Semptepiculosis starts firing purple lasers. (Sol): NO! NO NO NO! (Stew): I'll help. Stew turns into Clvoerizer and fires clovers everywhere. Holly walks in. (Holly): I got an invita- WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? Ben10fan3 walks in. (BTF3): Is this the bathroom? Cause I really need to go. Holly screams. (Holly): I'm getting out of here! Holly runs for her life. (Sol): WE STILL HAVE TO TALK ABOUT IRELAND AND MY IRISH HERITAGE! Uhm, I got green soda! ANYBODY? PLEASE, CAN WE AT LEAST EAT POTATOES FIRST? And I wanna give out clovers and- Ben turned into Way Big by accident. (Ben): So Sol, are we gonna do this again? (Sol): Not if I get brutally injured again. Way Big accidentally goes Ultimate and does Gangnam Style. ---- Leprachaun: HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY EVERYBODY! (Sol): It's not just for Irishmen like me, it's now for Ben 10 fans! Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Masquerade Category:Talkshows